Lewis Miller
Lewis Miller is a minor character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He was a villain who possessed the abilities of Breath Theft, Health Viewing, Nociceptive Immunity and Aura Absorption, before they were all deleted by Leo Castern. He never manifested a fifth ability. Appearance Lewis had a strikingly pale skin tone, and deep set, light brown eyes. His hair was a light brown, cut short but slightly longer in the centre of his head, and he had matching light stubble. Abilities His first ability was Breath Theft. Using this ability, Lewis could draw all of the air from the lungs of others, simply by gesturing at his selected target. The victim would then find himself or herself unable to breathe, and would struggle to do so for a minute or two, before collapsing and dying. Lewis himself was also immune to the ability, while he possessed it. He would no longer have this immunity. His second ability was Health Viewing. Using this ability, Lewis could see the full health of each person he saw. In addition to seeing physical and medical conditions, he also saw problems with abilities, mental problems and emotional problems. He could also detect if a person was in the control of another person in any way. This ability was passive, and he was unable to stop himself from viewing a person's health every time he saw someone. A completely healthy person would seem to be surrounded by a gentle golden light. Any form of poor health would show as a darker and harsher light, and the light would be fading visibly if a person was dying. By seeing this, Lewis could identify an unhealthy person, and could also identify the exact nature of their problem. His third ability was Nociceptive Immunity. This ability meant that Lewis was incapable of feeling physical pain. He was still able to become injured, and would then heal at a normal rate, but he didn't feel the pain associated with the wound. There was thus a risk of him not reacting to the injury or taking care of it, and his reflexes were slightly dampened, but it also meant that he couldn't be disorientated or incapacitated using pain. Torture would also prove ineffective. However, he could still experience mental and emotional pain, as the immunity was only physical. His final manifested ability was Aura Absorption. Lewis could see the auras of living beings and could absorb them. To him, the auras were shown as vivid lights, interweaving with what his health viewing showed him. The auras of evolved humans appeared the brightest. His hands would glow as he absorbed an aura. He did experience a temptation to absorb auras, but could usually control this and did so only when the opportunity was favourable for him. He would gain an evolved human's abilities when absorbing the aura, but never displayed any abilities gained thus. He would have had the potential to manifest a fifth ability, but since all of his abilities were deleted before he could do so, he never will. History Lewis Miller was first introduced as a villain who'd been using his breath theft to kill his victims, 10 within a few days. He came to the attention of the New Company and Rhia Jones was given the task of capturing him. She confronted him and they fought, until she'd nearly beaten him, but then he used his aura absorption to steal her abilities and kill her. Leo Castern saw this in a vision and flew to the man's home to try to save her. He deleted Miller's abilities and beat him to a pulp, but failed to save Rhia, and in this confusion, Lewis was not captured. He was found by neighbours and taken to a hospital, and has by now made a full recovery. Rhia Jones was subsequently revived using dicerolling, and given her abilities back using DNA manipulation. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.